harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elli (HM64)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Elli is one of the five eligible marriage candidates in Harvest Moon 64. Elli is a warm and generous young woman who runs the local bakery with Jeff, the Bakery Master, in addition to taking care of her ailing grandmother, Ellen. Elli is friendly and kind, and good friends with Popuri, Ann, and Maria. As Elli's affection for Pete increases, she will begin to confide in you her concerns regarding her body image, envying Popuri for being so slim and beautiful. If the player chooses not to marry her, Jeff will fall in love with her and the two will eventually marry. Jeff will express his feeling that dieting is unhealthy, and that he prefers "plump girls". Elli is a wonderful cook, and she particularly enjoys gifts of eggs, milk, and fish. At some point, Elli will tell the player that her grandfather was a famous fisherman. As such, she loves to fish herself, and can occasionally be found doing so at the mountain either alone, or with Jeff. Elli's affection will also increase if the player purchases baked goods from the bakery. At some point during the game, if the player talks to Ellen when she appears to be sleeping on a festival day, she'll pass away. If she dies, it causes considerable grief to Elli and reduces her interest in her love life. 'Schedule' * Monday: Mountains near carpenter's clearing, near Greg the fisherman's tent, at the beach, or in the flower shop. * Tuesday-Saturday: In or just outside the bakery with Ellen. * Wednesdays, Saturdays: Just outside the bakery with Ellen (may be rare), Mountains near carpenter's house, near fisherman's tent, beach, or the flower shop. * Sundays: Nowhere to be found. Festivals: *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: She will watch from the yard outside the bakery. To trigger the fireworks, the player must go inside of the bakery, and the door will be unlocked. *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: She plays music at the church. *Winter 30th, New Years Eve: She will be at the church. Gifts 'Heart Events' Elli is Sick :If the player has Elli at a green heart or above on a rainy day, she will catch a cold and the player can pay her a visit to cheer her up if they go to the bakery. This will increase her affection. *Requirements: Elli is at a green heart or above, and it must be raining. ---- Dream :The player will have a dream (flashback) of them and Elli as children, playing house and feeling sick from eating mud pies. :~"I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy." "Honey, dinner is ready." ...Playing house...The girl made mud cookies... "No, don't eat it!" "Help! Somebody, daddy!" ...He got a stomachache and was sick in bed. ...Then...Then?~ :After the dream, the player should head on over to the left side of Flowerbud Village. There, they'll see May and Stu playing house. Elli will talk to the player and ask if they remember anything about playing house as a child. Telling her they do will make her happy. *Requirements: Elli is at a yellow heart or higher. ---- Sprained Ankle :When Elli sprains her ankle, the player will find her in the mountains sitting near the bridge. If they player helps her, her affection for you will go up. If they don't, Jeff will carry her home. *Requirements: Elli is at a yellow heart or higher. ---- Photo :On''' Year 1, Fall 9th''' at night she will take the player to make a Moondrop potion in the mountains. Afterwards, they will get a picture from the event in the mailbox. *Requirements: Elli must '''be at a pink heart. Fall 9th is the '''ONLY day this picture can be obtained. ---- Confession :Elli's confession will happen after the player exits the bakery to yard where they'd usually find Ellen. She will ask to talk about "something" and tell the player that she'll be waiting for the day the player brings her a Blue Feather. *Requirements: Elli is at a pink heart. ---- Ellen's Death :When Elli's grandmother dies, she'll be very upset. Over time, she will recover, whether its due to her relationship with the player, or with Jeff. 'Rival Events' Plump GirlsAdvanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com :Elli and Popuri will be talking at the bakery. Elli will mention she is envious of Popuri's thinness and express her desire to lose weight. Elli leaves the room and Jeff comes in, having overheard their conversation, and says that he prefers "plump girls". ---- The One That Got AwayAdvanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com :Elli and Jeff will be fishing at the low stream in the mountains. Jeff hooks a big fish but it escapes, and he gets soaked in the process. Elli tells Jeff he looks younger with his bangs down. 'Other Events' Elli's Riceballs :Elli will come to your farm and give you some riceballs that she's made. *Requirements: Elli's affection is at 50 or higher. Event will take place between 3pm and 4:59pm.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Elli's Cake :Elli will come to your farm and give you a cake. *Requirements: Elli's affection is at 80 or higher. Event will take place between 3pm and 4:59pm. Neither you or Elli can be married.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Elli's Egg Request :Elli will come by the farm and ask if you would sell her half a dozen eggs. Regardless of your answer, Elli will pay you for your eggs. *Requirements: Must have 6 adult chickens all in good health. This event only takes place on the 9th of Winter, from 6am to 11:59am at the farm.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Birthday Gift :On your birthday, Elli shows up to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift. If her affection level is less than 160, she will bring you a cake. If her affection is higher than 160, she will give you an embroidered handkerchief. *Requirements: You and Elli are both unmarried and Elli's affection is at 120 or higher. She will only bring you a gift if she has the highest affection out of all the girls.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Hot Springs :You try and enter the hot springs when you hear the voices of Popuri and Elli. *Requirements: Must be winter time. Popuri and Jeff's affection (not Elli's) must be at 150 or higher.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Baking Troubles :You enter the bakery looking for Elli. Jeff will tell you that Elli has the day off today. You can hear Ann and Elli talking to each other in the back of the bakery. Elli is trying to give Ann lessons on how to bake a cake, but it's not going too well. Jeff comments that this happens often, and complains that the two girls are so loud. *Requirements: Elli and Ann's affection must both be at 150 or higher. Can only be triggered between the 15th and 30th of Fall on a day when the bakery is open.Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm gamefaqs.com ---- Karen and Elli's Argument :Karen is at the beach trying to calm down after a fight with her parents at home. Elli tries to offer Karen words of advice and comfort her, but Karen insists that it's none of her business. Karen suggests that she wants to leave the village. Elli tells her that she'll regret it, and leaves Karen to her own thoughts. *Requirements: This event only takes place in the summer. Karen cannot be married to Kai, and both Karen and Elli must have 150 affection or higher. Advanced Event Mechanics Guide by kirbyarm ''gamefaqs.com 'Trivia' *For the player's birthday, Elli will give a handkerchief. *Elli's age is proven as 24 by Jeff, who states that he is 6 years older than Elli. 'References' Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64